Write Inuyasha!
by dpbclover
Summary: COMPLETE! Kagome learns that Inuyasha can't write and decides that she will teach him. It starts out okay, but it causes more problems than either could have imagined. The story gets better than the first chapter!
1. Inuyasha's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Chapter One

Kagome Higurashi looked up when she heard a sound on her window sill. To her surprise, Inuyasha was staring back at her. She opened her window with a smile as Inuyasha jumped in.

"Hiya Inuyasha," a very cheerful and confused Kagome said. "What brings you here?"

"Kagome, you know that we need to go after Naraku. We don't have time to waste for you to come back for tests all of the time." Inuyasha said indicating to a pile of study books on her bed.

"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you- I need to take my tests! Now don't pester me. Anyway, that isn't what I was working on."

"You mean that you were here for nothing!?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him sharply and said with a reprimanding tone.

"It is my friends birthday today. We're making a surprise party. Look," she said pulling out a large sheet of paper, "We're making a banner. Here read it Inuyasha!" she said pushing it towards his face.

"Well, what do you think of it?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha stood frozen. How was he going to tell her?

"Well…. Uh…. Its nice" he said. Good he avoided it. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Kagome laid the banner on the floor. Walking over to the desk, she pulled out a box of markers and crayons. She handed the crayons to Inuyasha.

"Here, you can help me," she said bending down to work on the banner. Inuyasha stood where he was at. What were these things that Kagome had given him? Besides, he couldn't help.

"Well, Inuyasha are you going to help or not?" she said looking up at him. Inuyasha's ears twitched in nervousness. He made no motion to move.

"Well, Kagome…. I can't." he said. He hoped his voice didn't say what he thought.

"Oh, you can Inuyasha. Don't be shy. Just write happy birthday or something." She looked at him expectantly.

"That's not what I mean Kagome," he said annoyed. He was going to have to tell her.

"Well, what do you mean Inuyasha?" asked a very confused Kagome. Why wouldn't he help?

"Well, I… I can't read and write!" Inuyasha blurted. His face flushed red in embarrassment and he turned away.

Kagome looked at him surprised. "You should have told me Inuyasha. I would have taught you. Here, let me teach you." She stood and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around to face her. His eyes were bright in joy. No one had ever offered him. He couldn't wait!

"Thank-you Kagome." He said. He walked off towards her window. He jumped onto the sill.

"Wait, where are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"You have a party today," he said. "I will be back tomorrow. Besides, they are your friends- not mine." he said remembering the constant, annoying babble of her friends. Not even writing lessons would could convince him to stay. He jumped out of the window heading for the well.

"Bye! I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha!" she called out of the window after him. She closed the window, turned around and walked towards the banner. She heard a tapping on the window. Inuyasha was back!

"Kagome," Inuyasha said nervously after she opened the window, " Please don't tell the others I can't read or write. That would be embarrassing."

"Of course not Inuyasha," she said reassuringly. She reached over and scratched him behind the ears.

Inuyasha purred with delight under the smooth touch of her hand before pulling away in embarrassment. "Thank you again," he called as he ran off.

Kagome smiled as she watched him go. Sometimes Inuyasha could be so innocent.


	2. Lessons Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Chapter Two

Inuyasha grabbed the piece of wood called a pencil in his hand. "Like this?" he asked as he drew a small round shape on the paper. It was crooked and scraggly making it hard to tell what it was.

"Inuyasha, your improving. That is looking more like 'o' every second!" she said optimistically. They were lying down on Kagome's bed. She had bought Inuyasha a notepad to write in. They had been practicing for a while. She had decided to teach Inuyasha the easiest letter to write first- O. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"So what sound does 'O' make?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at her confused. Bafflement distorted his features and made his ears twitch.

"I don't remember. Ah?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha 'O' makes an _oh_ sound and sometimes an _ah_ sound." Inuyasha nodded. He looked back down at his notepad that was covered in practice _o's_. Writing was harder than he thought, and reading was even harder. He picked up his pencil again. He drew another _o_ onto his paper, concentrating really hard. The product was a perfect round circle.

He looked up to Kagome. "I DID IT!!" he yelled. "Ha ha. I am the best writer ever! See I told you I could write Kagome." Kagome sighed. More of Inuyasha's boasting. He wrote one _o_ and he had become the best writer ever. Oh well, let him be happy.

The hours of the day shifted and sooner than what they thought, it was night. Inuyasha had learned a few letters now. Kagome called them vowels. _A, E, I, O, U._ According to her, every word had to have a vowel.

"Inuyasha, you did very well today." Kagome said turning on her bed to look at him. She laughed at what she saw.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep on her bed. He was curled tightly into a ball, clutching the notebook to his chest. His body heaved up and down as he breathed. His ears twitched occasionally and his mouth was open.

"All of that schooling must have worn him out," Kagome told herself. She placed his pencil on her desk and walked over to the bed. She lifted his legs up and grabbed the covers out from under him. She covered him up.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him. For all of his rude and gruffness, he was actually a sweet person. She could remember the joy on his face every time he wrote a new letter in his almost illegible hand-writing. She scratched behind his ears and felt the silky hair on his hair. She sighed because she now realized that she loved him.

She stood and turned out the lights. She made for her bed and didn't bump into anything in the darkness. She covered herself up with the blankets. She yawned and rolled over. She snuggled up to Inuyasha and soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to find that he was in a comfortable bed. Pillows and silky blankets covered him. He could feel the warmth of someone else beside him. He turned over.

Kagome had fallen asleep beside him. She was breathing lightly and steadily. Inuyasha smiled with anticipation. He was ready to learn!

"Kagome," he said shaking her. She moaned lightly as he continued to shake her. "Kagome, get up." he said excitedly. He began to shake her harder. She pushed his arm off of her in her sleep.

"Stop," she shouted annoyed. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her confused.

"But, Kagome, your supposed to teach me," he protested. He went to shake her again.

"Go away, you're annoying!" said a half-asleep Kagome. Inuyasha felt tears sting his eyes. Why had she said that? He stood up and walked to the window. He jumped out and left running at a fast pace. Unknown to anyone, a tear fell from his face.

* * *

Kagome woke up an hour later to find that Inuyasha was not in the room. She sighed, he must have gone downstairs or something. He climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs.

She walked into the dining room to find that the rest of her family was eating breakfast. Inuyasha was no where in sight.

"Has anyone seen Inuyasha?" she asked. She surveyed the faces of her family. Sota looked at her.

"Yea. He left about an hour ago. He was headed towards the well." Kagome nodded and ran out of the door ignoring her mother's offer of food.

Why had Inuyasha left? She thought that he was excited about learning. How had he left without waking her up. She reached the well and hurriedly jumped in.

She climbed out of the other side of the well and headed towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha would have to be there.

She reached the hut and flung the door open. Every one in there turned there heads to see what had just ran in.

Inuyasha was in there with everyone else. Except, he was sitting in a corner with his back to the wall.

"What's wrong Kagome!?" asked Sango. Kagome shook her head and headed towards Inuyasha. She stopped and turned around. She knelt by Sango.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked. Sango shook her head.

"I don't know. He came in this morning and he has sat there and not said a word. We tried to talk to him, but he ignored us."

"I'll see what I can do." she said as she walked back towards him. She bent down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off roughly and bowed his head covering his face behind a veil of hair.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked. He did not answer. She couldn't see his face and if she did, she would have seen a mixture of pain and sorrow.

"Inuyasha what's your problem!?" she asked hatefully. She didn't know what his problem was, but he didn't have to be so rude.

"You're the problem!" he shouted raising his head up. Kagome was shocked. What had she done?

"What did I do?!" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her hatefully, disgust in his eyes.

"Don't act stupid Kagome. You know what you did!" He stood and Kagome followed suit.

"Inuyasha, I didn't do anything!" she said. "I don't know what you are talking about. Honestly!"

" 'Go Away, You're annoying! Does that ring a bell?!" Kagome looked confused.

"I didn't say anything like that! You fell asleep last night. When I woke up this morning, you were gone! That's it!"

"You are a liar! That is not all that happened!" he said this and got quite a few mummers from the other people in the room.

"The only other thing that happened was you learning to read and write!" she yelled. The whole room got silent.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran out of the door. She had lied. He had been humiliated in front of all of his friends.

Kagome attempted to run after him, but Sango stopped her. "Kagome, give him time to cool off." Kagome nodded and sat down. She would just have to wait.

* * *

Later that night Kagome sat awake on a pallet on the floor of Kaede's hut. She had blown his big secret. How could she have done that? She was so mad at herself right now.

Kagome stood and went outside for fresh air. The star's beauty were lost upon her as she gazed absently at them. She heard a rustle as the door behind her was opened.

"Kagome," came Sango's voice, "Are you okay?" Sango seated herself beside her.

"No. I promised him I wouldn't tell and I did. I wish I hadn't said that." Sango put her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome, that's okay. What happened between you two last night?" she asked curiously.

"Did you only come out here to get information from me?" she asked dryly. Sango shook her head.

"I am sorry Kagome. I think… I think that you should go find him. See if you can work things out.

"Thank-you, Sango." Kagome said standing. Sango stood and turned towards the hut.

"Good luck," she said.

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled a very tired Kagome. She had been searching Inuyasha's forest for a least an hour. She had searched every place except for one. She headed towards the tree Inuyasha had been bound to.

She peered out of a clump of bushes. She could see him by the tree. He was sitting with his back to it and he was….. Crying? No Inuyasha didn't cry, but he was.

His notebook was opened in front of them. She could see him trace his fingers along the letters and smile briefly, then he would cry some more. Tears left wet spots on the paper.

"First Kikyo and now Kagome. I guess that I will never be loved." he said quietly. His ears twitched as he smelled Kagome.

Kagome walked out of the shelter of the bushes causing Inuyasha to stop crying at once. He hid his notebook in his clothes.

"Inuyasha….. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell them," Kagome said meekly. Inuyasha glared at her.

"That's not all you did Kagome. You told me to go away this morning just to come blurt out my secret."

"Inuyasha, I am sorry. I don't remember telling you to go away, but I was wrong for what I did to you."

"You're apology means nothing. I will _NEVER_ be able to look any of them in the eye the same again. No matter how many times you say sorry, it will never change what you did."

"No, it won't change Inuyasha and if I could change it I would. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Kagome, you hurt me today. You think that I am annoying and you don't care for my feelings,"

"Inuyasha, I do care. I don't see why this is such a big deal. A lot of people think you are annoying."

"You don't get it Kagome!" he yelled.

"Get what Inuyasha!"

"That I love you, Kagome!" Kagome stood still. Had he just said what she thought? He loved her.

Kagome hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha, I love you too. I would never hurt you intentionally. I don't want you mad at me. Please forgive me." she said looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha's heart melted and he hugged her back. There they stood, two lovers lost in time. Inuyasha muttered one phrase.

"I forgive you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good and that it didn't happen too fast. One chapter left! PLZ R&R!**


	3. The End?

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Chapter Three

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back through the woods quietly hand in hand. Kagome liked this. His hand was rough from many battles and gentle to her at the same time.

Her hand was smooth and gentle. He could feel her long fingernails against his skin. He liked it and her hand seemed to fit perfectly against his.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she gazed around the wide and lively forest.

"Yes, Kagome," he asked looking at her.

"Is it cool to have a whole forest named after you?" She liked the idea of a whole forest being named after someone.

"I never really thought about it. I guess it is." he said with a smile. He really never had thought about it.

They soon reached Kaede's hut. They opened the door and to their surprise, everyone was awake. They stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha and Kagome who were holding hands. Inuyasha flushed with embarrassment and quickly let go of Kagome's hand.

"Hiya everyone!" called Kagome. Everyone nodded their hi's. Kagome and Inuyasha went and sat by Miroku and Sango. Sango eyed them over and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Sango stood and went out of the door. Kagome followed.

"I see that you two worked everything out," Sango said with a smile. Kagome nodded.

"Yea, we're better than ever! Can I tell you a secret? Inuyasha said he loved me. It was so romantic," Kagome said.

"He said he loved you! That's nice. Well, I am glad that you two are okay." Sango said with a grin.

Sango turned to leave, but Kagome grabbed her arm. "Sango…. Thank-you. If you weren't for you we wouldn't be together." Sango smiled and they both walked into the hut. They were greeted by their friends. They all had a good night that night especially the two lovers…

* * *

One week later…………

_Hmmm…. O makes this sound_! thought Inuyasha as he circled an answer. He smiled. That was the last question._ This is what a test is? Don't see why she has to study so much! _

Inuyasha turned and handed the test to Kagome. She smiled and looked over it. She took out a red pen and turned around.

"What did I get? What did I get?" asked Inuyasha jumping around like a little kid. Kagome smiled and handed the paper to him.

On the top of the paper, was a circle. In it, were something. What were they?

"Hey Kagome, what's this?" he asked indicating the thing at the top.

"That's your grade Inuyasha," she said with a smile. "It's a perfect grade."

"That's nice Kagome, but I can't read that." Kagome slapped her forehead and sighed. She didn't teach him his numbers………….


End file.
